Children have long enjoyed pushing a hoop. It is a healthy aerobic activity which develops coordination. One problem with a rolling hoop is that it is difficult to guide once it is rolling. Another problem is that a rolling hoop soon attains a velocity which is difficult to run with. A common hoop is not very alluring to a child's eye. There is a niche for a more stimulating hoop which is able to be guided while rolling so that it may be rolled along a turning walkway. A hoop which would have sufficient internal friction so that it will not run away from a running child.